User blog:The Zero of Faram/Raid Slayer (Part 1 of 2)
So, side project thing. Yeah. And as for why this is separated into two parts, this would be really long. Maybe not Lico vs Latios long but still. Anyway, enjoy. The Tavern was more packed than when I passed by earlier. Warriors and Summoners brimmed the walls of the Tavern. Melee Warriors lugged around huge weapons that ranged from sword to hammers and axes or had many weapons and just as many sheathes to hold them on their backs of around their waists. Ranged Warriors were wielders of bows and guns with the many types of the weapons. The bowmen and women carried their bows on their shoulders and either a giant quiver or many smaller quivers filled with arrows and the gunners carried many clips on their armor and other clothes with their guns conveniently slid in between them and locked in or held it at their side. There were few wizards who carried varied spell books or staffs. Finally, there were Summoners who took up mostly the people here. They weren't fighters so they only had the vast array of units from the gate to help out, though some would carry around a small dagger or pistol just in case. I was a summoner but I couldn't say I was one of the best. I was definitely far from it. I started walked from the front door to an open table, which I still had to find. Beside me was Ultor who gripped the massive swords on his belt and continued to looked straight ahead to wherever we were going while the flame Titan spirit behind him dozed off. I could tell he was urging for a fight, and really willing to wake the flame Titan up so it could stop sleeping on him. I looked around and saw no free tables. I didn't even see a person I recognized, except for Elise and some of the waiters. "Ultor, do you see a table anywhere?" I asked him. "No, my Titan is obstructing my vision. I can only see legs and shoes. I see many of both here." He told me in a bored voice. The Titan snored a bit and the tavern fell silent. The people looked frantically around before looking at us. I sighed before motioning Ultor and continuing on to find a table. The conversation returned and we were still left to find a table. "Zero, why are we at the Tavern again? We just took on the water dragon earlier today." "They assigned us to be here as soon as possible. Apparently three others have been chosen to help me fight off a special monster. This one is supposed to be the strongest we've fought so far. Even more than the Sipla and the Estoriet that blasted you with the water cannons. I'm surprised you survived, being fire." "I have the Soul of an Ancient, one doesn't easily kill me. Even if water can douse fire, it can't douse my spirit." He said confidently. "Yet the Soul of an Ancient can't take a couple puny flower tornados from an oversized Venus fly trap." I said smugly while smiling on the brim of laughter. "The Sipla was the hardest thing we've ever fought during a raid. We all can agree on that. I bet that Tridon's earth shield couldn't have protected you or anybody else from that." He grumbled. "Unless it was the strongest shield he could make. Anyway, the two we are supposed to see include a Melee warrior and gunner. The fourth one is my friend Sora. You should know him for his Edea." I said trying to change the subject, before Ultor threw a table again. Then, I spotted people leaving a table next to the wall. I grabbed Ultor's arm and pulled on it. He didn't budge at all. "A table opened, Ultor." I told him, while struggling to pull him. He realized and started walking to where I was fast-walking to. Soon we started to walk faster, then we started to run. The table was right there and we collided with two people. We fell on top of them, luckily it wasn't the other way around. Ultor landed on an Edea and when I looked down, I was on Sora. I jumped to my feet and Sora got up. We both scratched our heads. "Get off me you giant! You're burning me!" Sora's Edea yelled. "S-Sorry...." Ultor stammered before pushing himself up. Embers came off Edea's pink hair after she got up. I summoned Elimo and motioned with my hands. The book she carried became the center of a sphere of water that imploded and Edea was covered in water. I unsummoned Elimo and Edea looked angrily at Ultor and put her hand on her sword. Ultor became scared and gripped his swords. "Cool down Ultor. Though If she was wearing less, you would've be groping her when you fell. Also let go of your swords. She can't pierce your armor. You have the advantage anyway." I told him. Edea now glared at me and drew her sword while growling. Sora held out his arm in front of her. "Edea!" Sora said in a strong voice, almost yelling angrily at her which was not common for him. His face too, not common. He looked angry and if he looked Edea in the eye, the flowers coming from her armor would've wilted and she would've fainted. Ultor shuddered along with me and I unsummoned Ultor without a word, Sora following behind with unsummoning Edea. We pulled out chairs and sat down. "Sheesh, I was sure you popped a blood vessel when you did that. Edea had this very scared look on her face before you unsummoned her. What happened, Sora? You weren't like this when we did the Sipla raid earlier today." I asked him. I looked at him more. He was wearing this blue robe and this long cape. It seemed more fitting for a spellcaster. "S-Sorry. It's just stuff happened. After the Queen Sipla Raid and before I got to this one. It's a family problem that happened." "That explains a lot. Besides the anger thing, you're punctual for once. You're always like five minutes late. Compared to Melody who shows up early enough to see waiters get here. Or twenty minutes early. God forbid if she decides to drink. She would be drunk more than some of the others by the time we got here." "Yeah.. Well, I think we should change the subject. Like battle plans. Against the Arkem I think." "Nah, lemme guess, they got in a car accident!" I said. Sora shook his head. "Hm... Lost a limb or two?" I said. He shook his head again, his face slightly growing sadder. I decided to throw a bunch at him. "Um... One of them died! No, they fought! No, they.... Uh..." I said. Sora's face grew sadder and sadder as I said them. "They divorced?" I asked him. He let out a deep sigh and nodded. "Yes... They did..." He said quietly. "That's horrible! I-I'm sorry, man..." I stammered. "It had to happen soon enough." I said under my breath, hoping I was quiet enough. Tears brimmed Sora's eyes when I looked back at him. "I knew it had to happen but why now?.." "You heard me? Just don't make a scene please. I already did twice with Ultor in just this visit." I said to him. I meant what I said. Last thing we needed was a fourteen year old crying about a divorce at the Tavern. Sora blinked away tears, probably burning tears, and wiped his nose on his robe's sleeve. His face was still redder than a tomato but it was diminishing over time. I closed my eyes and searched my head. What would be good for this mission, though It depended on Sora's choice. "Hey Sora, we're the only two Summoners. Mind deciding on units?" I asked him. "Edea. She's my main unit of choice. Unless you are using Elimo. Depends on mitigator choice." He told me in a sniffly voice. "I was thinking Raaga. Or Bestie though we already have a gunner coming here." "Raaga has ranged weapons right? Chakrams I remember." He asked with his stuffed nose. I searched my mind and communicated with him. "Hey Raaga, do you have chakrams?" I asked into my mind. "I do Master Zero. Though I can only use two arms to use them. I also carry other things. I think I even have a bow or something." "Okay, Raaga, but it's Zero. I don't like being called Master. It doesn't seem right. Well in a bit, we're going on the Raid. I know you always want to fight so you'll be able to soon." "At least the things to do in here are sufficent. I'm ready when you are." He told me. I left my mind and looked back to Sora twiddling his thumbs. "Did I space out?" I asked Sora. "Yes. I'm guessing you were talking to your units." "Correct. He does carry chakrams and other stuff so Edea and Raaga would be a good choice." I said to him which he nodded back happily. I then felt tapping on my shoulder and when I turned around, I saw two people, a girl and a boy, wearing reddish pinkish armor and blue and yellow simple clothes respectively. The girl looked much older than the boy. "Excuse me, are you two ZeroGx and Sora?" The girl asked me, looking at the paper she had in her hands. "We are. I'm ZeroGx, call me Zero, and that's Sora. Excuse his red face." I informed them both. Sora slapped me in the wrist. The girl took a seat next to Sora and the boy stood beside her. "Well, I'm Serena and this is my brother Tristan. I'm the warrior in your group against the Arkem." "And your brother is the gunner?" I asked him. "N-no.... I'm her sword." Tristan said softly, just enough to hear. "Sword? Are you one of those shifters from Grand Gaia?" I asked him. "We come from Grand Gaia and yes. I presume you're from here too?" Serena asked. "We come from Earth. Our worlds are linked. Earth is more developed with technology than here but it lacks magic." Sora informed them both. Serena looked at us. "Sora's a summoner. You Zero look like a gunner." "We're both Summoners. Summoners aren't typically from Grand Gaia. Apart from Karl Lugina, Paris, Seria, and Grahdens. The Summoners of Old and Owen are also from this world and probably many in this Tavern and across Randall and the Summoner Hall. Some long before even the bridge between the worlds was created by Lucius." "We're aware of that. So.... We're just waiting on the Gunner?" Tristan quietly asked. "Pretty sure. So, will you have a problem fighting the Arkem, Serena? It hits hard with many separately acting body parts. One for every element minus light." I asked her. "Pretty sure. I've held my own against many of these monsters already." She said. She leaned on the table. She crossed her arms and perched her face on her arms. I thought the gunner would not be too long so I summoned Raaga. I held out my hand and the vortex appeared. Raaga soon fell out, dropping all his weapons on the ground. He scrambled to pick up all his weapons. He held each weapon with one of his six arms minus the spear which he held with two hands. He saw me and bowed in respect. "We're leaving Zero?" He asked me. "Not yet, Raaga. Just wait a little bit." "Alright. I'm patien...." He started. There was an almost silent bang and a spread of bullets came at Raaga. Raaga swiped his claw forward and sliced them all with one swipe. More bullets were shot, prompting Raaga to dodge to the side. He threw knives at the direction the bullets were coming from. We could only watch him 'fight' who was shooting. A straight line of what looked like around eighty bullets. Raaga sliced with all his arms and weapons and the sliced bullets fell to the ground. Raaga grabbed the last one from the air and turned it into dust in his palm. "Damn, where is that coming from?" He asked me. I pointed to the direction I saw a bullet coming from." Raaga turned around and attacked rapidly with all his weapons and finished with a slice left with his spear. The dust the bullet became fell onto the floor. Raaga threw a knife in the direction the bullets were coming from. The knife flew into what seemed like the roof. Soon we heard a small explosion and a person came flying towards us. He wore a combination of Black and green with clips lining his back. He looked like me and if he had the same hair and hair color, you could confuse the both of us. He landed at Raaga's feet and a gun fell on his back. The gun's barrel was busted and Raaga's knife was stuck in the barrel. "Oi Raaga? Looks like you still got it, eh?" He said in a thick Portuguese accent to him. He pulled himself up and rested on his arms. "Wait, Axan?" I asked him. He pulled himself of the ground with the table. "Oi, Zero! How are ya?" "Good good. Minus you shooting at Raaga." "I was up there waiting for you for the past half hour. I'm guessing these are the other people who are going on the Raid." "I don't believe we've met before, I'm Sora. Zero's closest summoner friend?" Sora informed him. Axan just looked at him. "Nunca ouvi falar de você. Não faz diferença, eu não quero saber de você. O que você é? A convocador ou assistente?" Axan responded in what felt like Portuguese. "Você é irmão perdido há muito tempo de Zero? Você se parecer muito com ele ou é o fato de que ele é um homem melhor do que você? Eu não posso dizer se você mesmo é um amigo ou inimigo, você atirou em uma das unidades da Zero.." Sora said back almost as fluently as Axan did. Axan grabbed pieces of a gun from four of his pockets and formed them into the gun. He slid it down his back and fit it in the clips he had. "You disgust me. Só não ficar no meu caminho, seu idiota." Axan said as he walked out. He motioned us to come with. Raaga was still there and Sora had summoned Edea. Serena and Tristan didn't know what was going on at all but got ready. They walked ahead of me and I followed behind them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This took a while.... Hooray for something that takes a while yet isn't exactly perfect. I couldn't really fix this the way I wanted it too and I can safely say that this is somewhat weak in my lineup. At least this is a 1 of 2 thing and it's also a one-off thing. And next is the Arkem Raid so too much dialogue isn't really going to be a problem. I hope you enjoyed.(if you did.) ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts